Epsilon Alcyoneus Chronicles: Awake and Alive
This story will start around 4/1/2200, around the time the Solaris Brotherhood formed in the Epsilon Alcyoneus Galaxy. As such, this story focuses on that faction's construction, and its members' rise to power, their interactions with the Technocratic-Stratocracy of Belka, as well as their battles against the terrorist organization called the Galactic Liberation Army and the Sith Empire. It will also reveal a group of warriors who work to protect the universe... Chapter 1: This Will Be The Day In deep space, a ship drifted. On that ship, a tear formed. From that tear...fell 4 people. One was a young man, with brown hair, and a pair of glasses on his face. He wore a basic outfit, with a shirt, pants, and a jacket. On his belt was what appeared to be some kind of Katana, and under his right arm was an unusual weapon that was best described as a small disk with 3 curved, thin blades jutting out. Next to him was a young woman, with hair that was such a bright yellow, it looked more like paint than it did hair. Her clothing consisted of a simple green dress, with black pants under it. In her pocket was a palette knife that, if scanned, one could detect faint, long-since-dried traces of blood on it, revealing its true purpose as a hidden weapon. Near her was another young woman, this one with brown hair, wearing a white blouse, red skirt, tights, and knee-high black socks. She also had a red neckerchief on. The last, and oldest, individual was a man with lavender hair, with a dark-blue jacket, a lime-green shirt, and brown slacks. His hair covered his left eye...or would have, if it were open. The 4 individuals had appeared from the tear, and laid there on the deck of the ship. As they lay there, 2 figures appeared, and looked at them. "Looks like the tear took some more people from there homes," one of them, a man in magenta armor, stated. The other, a man in blue armor, stated, "Yeah...although, there's something about the boy with the brown hair..." "Yeah, and there's more to the girl than hair that looks like it was out of a painting..." the magenta-armored man added. The blue-armored man nodded in response. "Still, despite how well-armed the young man is, they could use some help..." "Yeah, they could..." The blue-armored man pulled out 4 crystals, one glowing white, one yellow, one red, and one blue. He passed them over to the magenta-armored man, who placed the crystals over each individual's heart: the white one on the brown-haired young man's heart, the yellow one on the heart of the girl with the paint-like hair, the red one on the brown-haired girl's heart, and the blue one on the lavender-haired man's heart. The Crystals glowed brightly before disappearing, sinking into each individual. "We better leave before they awaken...Haruto might be interested in those two..." The magenta-armored man pointed to the new possessors of the white and yellow crystals. "Indeed," the blue-armored man replied, before both of them disappeared in a flash. ---- Daniel was the first to awaken. One moment, the group was on their way to a Duel Monsters Dueling Club, when suddenly, some rip in space-time opened up and swallowed them whole. Now, they're...he didn't know where. He looked around and felt the place seemed familiar...He didn't know why...but then looked out the window, and his heart nearly stopped. He tried cleaning his glasses, but that didn't result in anything different than before. Space. He was in space...He ran across the room he was in, before seeing some large platform that looked like a holoprojector with a galaxy projected above it off to the side. He walked over to it...and realized he understood the Sith script...that and there WAS Sith script there. "Ok...freaky..." he commented, before pressing one button that said it'd display the ship they were on...and revealed... "Holy shit...this is a Harrower-class Dreadnought!" he exclaimed. Then, he looked back at the others, before rushing over to them. The next one to wake up, the one who woke up when Daniel got there, was Mary. The yellow-haired girl pushed herself to a sitting position, groaning and clutching her head in pain. "Wha...where are we?" "Somewhere RIGHT out of TOR!" Daniel replied. Mary groaned, and Daniel realized he spoke too loudly. "What do you mean? Where are we?" Mary asked when the pain cleared from her head. In a slightly quieter voice, Daniel replied, "On a Harrower-class Dreadnought." Mary jolted to her feet...although she tottered at getting up too fast. Daniel, however, rushed to her aid, and helped her re-orient herself. After a moment, she nodded to him in thanks, and stood up on her own. She then looked around the bridge. "This looks JUST like the 'White Sith Knights' flagship bridge..." Mary commented. Daniel took another look. "You know...you're kinda right: it does..." Daniel replied, chuckling remembering their old The Old Republic Guild, made exclusively of Light-Side Alignment Sith. Daniel was the leader of the group, a Sith Sorcerer he called 'Darkus Xel'Naga', and Mary's character was a Sith Assassin called 'Fabrica Ventus'. Mary's twin sister, Iblis (or 'Ib'), and Daniel's adopted brother, Garry, were also members, their characters a Sith Juggernaut named 'The Lady of Roses' and a Sith Assassin called 'Mysterion' respectively. "I wonder if this was somehow intentional." Mary, having finally recovered from her disorientation, was now bubbling with excitement. "Still we're on a Sith Dreadnought! If this thing is empty, we have this whole ship to ourselves! OOOOOOO! If this is based on our old Guild, maybe we can use the Force too!" "Settle down, Mary, one thing at a time..." Daniel said to her, trying to (and somewhat succeeding to) calm her down some. After a few moments, Mary said, "So...let's go look around!" "Hold on, there...we need to make sure the others are alright," Daniel countered. Mary's eyes widened, and she turned to Ib and Garry. "Ib!" she called, rushing over to her 'sister'. Mary crouched down next to the brown-haired girl, who moments later, began to wake up. With a groan, Ib pushed herself into a sitting position, as Garry also got up. "...Mary?" Ib asked, in a dazed voice. Mary embraced the girl. "I'm glad you're alright..." she replied. "Gah...what's going on?" Garry asked, his head throbbing. "We're on our Harrower-class Dreadnought, that's what's going on! Take a look for yourself!" Daniel replied. That caused the duo to jump to their feet in shock...then get unsteady on their feet, until they toppled into each other, actually preventing themselves from falling over. The two looked at each other...before quickly shuffling away, blushing. Daniel and Mary chuckled quietly at their respective siblings' antics: Garry and Ib were COMPLETELY in love, and yet, their age difference (a full decade: Ib was 19 and Garry 29) made them feel too awkward about even talking to each other about it, whether they were in public or in private. This brought great amusement to Daniel and Mary, and when Garry and Ib tried to get back at them by pointing out they were in love too, Daniel and Mary easily countered that they HAVE confessed their feelings to each other already: Daniel was originally 22 when he met them, with him having been aged back to 10, and Mary was trapped as a 9 year old for 125 ("AND A HALF!") years. Combined with the fact that they were both, in terms of physical age, only a single year apart (Daniel appearing 20 currently, Mary looking 19), awkwardness towards their relationship in regards to their age was completely non-factor. Both individuals looked at their chuckling siblings and exclaimed, upset, "Shut up!" Chapter 2: Call to Action (Daniel and his group go in their first mission, officially revealing the Solaris Brotherhood to the Universe) Chapter 3: Forces of Destiny (The Solaris Brotherhood meets the Technocratic-Stratocracy of Belka.) Chapter 4: Arrival of Evil (The Sith Empire reveals itself.) Chapter 5: Take Your Stand Against (A battle occurs; Daniel, Ib, and Garry are captured.) Chapter 6: Not Gonna Die (Mary nearly succumbs to despair, but 'finds her hope'. Mary becomes ***** ***** *******.) Chapter 7: Pulse of Fate (Mary readies herself for the coming battle.) Chapter 8: The White Wizard's Wrath (***** ***** ******* attacks the people holding Daniel, Ib, and Garry. At end of chapter, Daniel becomes ***** ***** ********.) Chapter 9: Unfinished Battle (***** ***** ******* and ***** ***** ******** battle the Sith Lord and his retinue that captured Daniel, Ib, and Garry, and win.) Chapter 10: First Wave (Daniel and Mary, now ***** *****s, along with Ib and Garry, ready for the challenges ahead.) Category:Epsilon Alcyoneus Chronicles